Platónico
by alella
Summary: [oneshot] Dramione: Nunca esperé que fuera más allá. Jamás. Nunca me hice ilusiones y siempre me contuve. Por eso no me arrepiento de ningún movimiento que llegamos o no a hacer. Lo que hicimos fue simplemente lo correcto. En este mundo no hay espacio para una historia. No hay espacio para un nosotros...


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. Soy pobre y no lucro escribiendo esto _

_**Antes de leer: **__¡Hola! Quería saludarlas/los primero y agradecerles muchísimo por sus reviews y por haber marcado como favorito mi anterior historia. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen al leerlos! En fin, a continuación leerán algo pequeñito pero que sale del pecho de alguien que vivió un amor fugaz...espero que les guste!  
__**Contexto: **__Post-Hogwarts. Draco se une a la orden después de haber sido gravemente herido y curado por Hermione…_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxX**_

_**Platónico**_

_No compartimos nada. Ni opiniones, ni amigos, ni historia. Lo único que compartimos es esa nada que nunca sucedió. Sé es que es una persona que me encanta no sólo física si no intelectualmente. Me gusta su manera de pensar, sus conocimientos, su humor, su forma de ser y su lado estricto y despiadado que todos parecían odiar. Llegó moribundo una noche. Nadie quiso apiadarse de él, nadie excepto yo._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer, Granger?  
-Voy a desvestirte y darte un baño…  
-Yo puedo solo…  
-No, no puedes, déjame ayudarte._

_-¡No soy un niño!_

_-Merlín, no, claro que no…_

_Me gustó, si ¿qué puedo decir? Fue diferente, y me gustó que me gustara, esa sensación de alegría y admiración por él. No fue un enamoramiento tan sufrido, si no uno que me provoca sonrisas, agradecimientos y dulzura. Nunca esperé que fuera más allá. Jamás. Nunca me hice ilusiones y siempre me contuve. Por eso no me arrepiento de ningún movimiento que llegamos o no a hacer. Lo que hicimos fue simplemente lo correcto. En este mundo no hay espacio para una historia. No hay espacio para un nosotros._  
_Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo volví a ver me gustó su espalda perfectamente atlética y recta. Se me fue el aire cuando se dio la vuelta y me di cuenta de que era él. Después de ese día, todo lo demás fue llegando solo. Siempre me he considerado demasiado madura para mi edad. Nací anciana y sabia. Pero eso que pasó…esas sensaciones y esos anhelos me demostraron que quizás no fui tan madura como pensaba. Quizás me hacía falta tener a alguien a quién admirar, a alguien a quien desear..._  
_Él era la cúspide de mi pequeña pirámide de admiraciones, esperaba ávida escucharlo hablar y devorarme todo lo que dijera, lo observaba atentamente, lo escuchaba con una emoción silenciosa de la que nadie pudo percatarse. Agitaba su varita con una ligereza y una agilidad serena que hacía que las oscuras palabras que ordenaban una maldición sonaran como algo sacro. Él era mi razón de asistir todos los días, puntual. Despertó mi curiosidad por el saber y el entender. Fue el primero con el que soñé de verdad y tanto…repetidas veces, una y otra vez, noche a noche. De modo que estar dormida y despierta era un estado de alegría constante que no parecía acabar nunca. Soñarlo tanto fue la clave, fue el signo que me alertó que de verdad lo deseaba. El día que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él me cayó como balde de agua fría. Justo en el momento menos esperado, cuando comencé a compararlo con todos los demás. Y lloré, pero lloré feliz. Me gustó llorar por él._  
_Aprendí tanto, admiré tanto, soñé tanto. Recuerdo como me fui dando cuenta, poco a poco de lo mucho que me gustaba, no fue algo inmediato, me di cuenta cuando partió y me angustió mucho no haber disfrutado lo suficiente de su presencia.__  
__Me quedan muchos recuerdos aún. No olvido su voz, su entonación, su risa, su mirada inquisitiva. No olvido sus tantos halagos, los primeros que en mi corta vida acepté, porque no eran halagos banales, si no halagos de verdad. Halagos secretos, halagos que nadie habría entendido. Halagos dichos a la luz del fuego a media noche, cuando todos respiraban hondo mientras dormían, inconscientes de lo que pasaba en mi interior.  
Me gustaba ver en él las cosas que lo harían imperfecto bajo cualquier otra mirada. Me gustaba que no le importara la lluvia, que fuera algo tan común como el sol y no tener miedo de empaparse de ella. De él aprendí eso, a dejarme de importar si llegaría temprano a casa, antes que la tormenta me tomara por sorpresa. Quizás lo aprendí a las malas: al día siguiente me enfermé como nunca. Pero después dejó de suceder y dejó de importarme. Que llueva, que llueva mucho y que llueva más. Cada gota era una caricia indirecta de él..__  
__Lo recuerdo enojado, hasta el punto de decir la verdad de manera cruda, sin suavizante para los sentimientos.__Lo odiaron más. Recuerdo escucharles quejándose de él, matándolo con palabras por lo bajo, a su espalda, bajo las escaleras, en la biblioteca. Pedían mi opinión y yo lo justificaba sonriendo ensimismada. Tiene algo por ti, me decían, tiene algo por ti ¿No has visto cómo te mira? Pero es cruel, no lo intentes. ¡Qué estupidez! ambos éramos conscientes de que era demasiado arriesgado, demasiado irreal, no teníamos nada más que esa secreta complicidad. Ellos no tienen ni idea y por eso me río. Nunca esperé nada. Nada. Me maravilló demasiado que fuera cruel ¿Por qué hubiera debido ser tan perfecto todo? Ahí estaba lo perfecto, en su evidente favoritismo, en su lado elitista, en su humor sarcástico e inteligente, en su escandaloso estornudo, en su carcajada desconcertante, en su fría caballerosidad, en aquella vez que observé por media hora, con cierta fascinación, el dobladillo de sus pantalones de vestir salpicados de lodo, en lo humano que se veía. Seguro pisó un charco… ¡en fin, daba igual!__  
__Se enojan cuando hablo bien de él. Tengo el derecho de recordarlo porque le debo tantas cosas. Me sentí feliz en medio de tanto dolor. Que sigan quejándose, diciéndome a quién admirar o no. Pero no pueden. No pueden venir a decirme.__Cierro los ojos y como antaño volteo hacia él para verlo sonriéndome con esa extraordinaria y secretísima complicidad. __  
__Siempre me quedé con las ganas de acariciar su cabello…quizás algún día en sueños lo haga y me dé por satisfecha.__  
__Recuerdo los últimos días y las veces que logré atraparlo mirándome sólo a mí, a mí._

_-Tú sabes que no puede pasar nada, Granger…  
-Lo sé…  
-No puede pasar pero me muero por que pase…  
-¡No! Prefiero verte vivo, por favor…  
-¿Estás segura?_

_Lo recuerdo todo, no lo olvido. Sonrío.__  
__Que él se haya ido no significa que no siga aquí._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxX**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Me sentí muy inspirada esta noche y comencé a escribir acerca de mi amor platónico (Una persona real, de carne y hueso) y cuando terminé me di cuenta de que mi pequeña historia y fascinación por ese hombre podría adaptarse a algo que Hermione pudo haber sentido por Draco. Un enamoramiento rápido, casi infantil, uno donde nunca pasa nada, sólo la sensación de que sucedió pero a la vez no ¿Me entienden? Espero que se hayan sentido identificadas o al menos que les haya gustado. Pienso que no hay más devoción que la que hay en un amor platónico. Siempre lo recordarás, siempre te hará sonreír ¿En quién piensan? ¡No duden en platicármelo! :D Me despido, no olviden de dejar reviews…¡Nos vemos hasta la otra!  
**_

_**Alella.**_


End file.
